My little world
by Apollo16
Summary: Ma petite fille, mon monde, elle est tout pour moi, si seulement elle savait.


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, une petite histoire qui m'est venue en écoutant la chanson Naleigh Moon de Josh Kelley, avec une petite référence au film nos étoiles contraires.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, merci par avance pour vos commentaires.**

Quand je la regarde je ne suis plus le même homme. Elle est tellement belle, je ne me lasserai jamais de ce spectacle. Elle est si petite et pourtant elle est mon monde. Elle dort sur le côté comme sa maman, ses deux petites mains serrées en poing. Son ours en peluche, Freddie est à l'autre bout du lit, mais ça ne la gêne pas, tant qu'elle sait qu'il est là c'est suffisant. Elle ne bouge pas beaucoup la nuit, pour le coup elle tient ça de moi, on la couche, elle se tourne sur le côté et elle ne bouge plus.

Je passe délicatement ma main sur sa joue, savourant la sensation, priant pour que je ne l'oublie jamais. Un jour elle grandira et je ne pourrai plus faire ça. Pour l'instant, rien ne semble déranger son sommeil profond. Il est près de minuit je devrais dormir aussi, mais je n'y arrive pas, le cas sur lequel on a travaillait ma profondément touché. Sa maman dort profondément dans notre lit, épuisée, mais moi j'en suis incapable, une mère a tué son petit garçon de trois ans. Il criait tout le temps, ça l'énervait alors elle l'a tué, voilà comment elle a résumé son meurtre. Nous étions tout choqués. Et voilà que moi au milieu de la nuit j'ai ce besoin indescriptible de la voir. De voir ce petit être qui a complétement changé mon monde. Elle me montre tous les jours qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour chacun d'entre nous et pour ce monde. Elle donne aussi un sens à mn travail, je ne le fait pas pour rien. Tous les jours, je me lève et j'accroche ce badge à ma ceinture, pour elle, pour faire de ce monde un monde meilleur. Un monde plus sûr dans lequel elle puisse grandir en se sentant en sécurité.

Je la regarde, ses yeux clos, elle souriait. Nous avions toujours été impressionnés mais quand elle dort elle sourit toujours, et ça me fait sourire, je me dis qu'au moins elle dort bien, contrairement à moi. Si seulement elle avait la moindre idée de ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. Dès sa naissance je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle, comme tous les parents devraient le faire. Je suis tombé amoureux de son sourdre, de son adorable visage, de ses petites mains, et ses petites pieds, et plus elle grandissait plus je l'aimais. Elle était tout pour moi, c'était ma petite fille, la seule l'unique, il n'y en aurait jamais deux comme elle, jamais personne ne lui arriverait à la cheville. Pour elle je donnerai tout, je donnerai ma vie, je ferais tous les sacrifices pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Je suis tombé amoureux, mais c'est drôle, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, vous savez c'est comme quand on s'endort, au début on est conscient et puis tout d'un coup on dort profondément, elle c'est pareil. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Je l'aimais, avant même qu'elle naisse. J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants, alors forcément j'étais super heureux. Mais quand l'infirmière l'a posée dans mes bras pour la première fois, ça m'a frappé. J'ai eu l'impression qu'un camion m'était rentré dedans. Elle était là et je ne pouvais pas la quitter des yeux, et ma femme à côté de moi qui l'a réclamait, elle ne l'avait pas encore pris dans ses bras, j'ai été le premier à avoir ce privilège et je n'oublierais jamais ça.

Un jour, quand elle sera plus grand et qu'elle pourra comprendre je lui expliquerai. Je lui dirai que je l'aime plus que tout parce qu'elle est ma file. Je lui dirais qu'elle m'a redonné espoir, qu'elle a redonné espoir à beaucoup de gens. Que grâce à elle ma vie a pris un sens tout nouveau. Je savourerai chaque instant passé avec elle, je me souviendrai de chaque sourire, de chaque rire. Et elle rendra tous les moments difficiles un peu plus faciles, je le sais tous, mais pour l'instant je vais me contenter de la regarder dormir, parce que croyez-moi il n'y a pas de plus beau spectacle que regarder son enfants dormir profondément.


End file.
